


Enjoy the Things you Love

by Kore88



Series: Ineffable Advent [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables, Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Prompt: Cranberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kore88/pseuds/Kore88
Summary: “Hmmmm” Aziraphale hoped he managed to sound mildly disapproving instead of unbearably fond as he reached out to take the closest cup.  The drinks certainly looked enticing each topped with a swirl of white cream, one shining red berry perched delicately in the centre.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Enjoy the Things you Love

**Author's Note:**

> So Drawlight on Tumblr has posted her Advent Challenge and I decided that was perfect distraction from the WIP I am stuck on. So here is my first ficlet for the prompt, Cranberry

The bookshop door opened, ushering in a burst of cold air that carried the unmistakable scent of demon. Aziraphale had seen the demon almost every day since the events of the summer, so he should really be used to his presence by now. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to have told that to the heart that came with this corporation, as it started beating stupidly fast. He feigned an ongoing interest in his book, to give himself a few more moments to compose himself.  
  
“We are closed I’m afraid” he called, carefully not looking up.  
  
“sss just me Angel” Crowley said as he carefully placed a cardboard holder with two steaming drinks, just close enough that the angel could see it, but just far enough away that he didn’t need to worry about his book.  
  
“Crowley, my dear you shouldn’t have” Aziraphale was glad the drinks gave him a plausible excuse for the unadulterated delight in his voice as he finally allowed himself to gaze up at the redhead in front of him.  
  
Crowley gave one of his many shrugs, the one Aziraphale had privately categorised as “it’s nothing Angel, lets change the subject before you do something stupid like thank me.”  
“I happened to notice that little shop round the corner was launching its festive hot chocolate range”  
  
“Festive? I thought it was still early November?” Aziraphale said briefly wondering if he had somehow completely missed a month again.  
  
“Exactly! The shop was full of annoyed people loudly complaining about it. There was a couple directly in front of me in the line, having a heated argument about whether it was too early to order one or not.”  
  
“Hmmmm” Aziraphale hoped he managed to sound mildly disapproving instead of unbearably fond as he reached out to take the closest cup. The drinks certainly looked enticing each topped with a swirl of white cream, one shining red berry perched delicately in the centre.  
  
“Cranberry flavoured, I assume” he said before carefully plucking the berry from his drink. Cranberries had always been a particular favourite of his and this one was delightfully tart. He allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. “I do love cranberries”  
  
He was sure he had felt the demons gaze on him, but as soon he looked up Crowley was looking away, miracling himself a chair. Before slouching on it, legs spread wide and arms casually draped. Effortlessly looking far more tempting than the drinks he had bought with him. Aziraphale took a sip of his hot chocolate before taking refuge in the safety of familiar conversation.  
  
“I can’t remember was it your lot or our lot that started the whole celebrating Christmas as early as possible.”  
  
“I think it was just them Angel,” Aziraphale nodded. It made sense. The humans trying to extend the rare feeling of joy that Christmas bought through as much of their short lives as possible, “although I may have started the whole being overly annoyed about it. I might have planted the idea for an article about it a few years ago”  
  
“Just like you planted that first article about Millennials killing some vague product or other”  
  
Crowley smirked, “I wasn’t expecting that one to take off quite as much as it did. It’s been six years and they are still using it to endlessly annoy one another. Making some people slightly annoyed about Christmas is nothing in comparison”  
  
“I believe the humans are pushing back about celebrating Christmas as early as they want to anyway. I seem to remember someone wrote in to a newspaper last year eloquently arguing to leave people to just enjoy the things they love. If I recall it gained quite a bit of popularity”  
  
Aziraphale carefully didn’t mention that it was in fact him that had written the article one evening after several bottles of wine. Also that it had been entirely based on personal experience. If pressed, he would say he was inspired by the other Angels views on partaking of earthy foods, and not the fact the wine he had been drinking had reminded him of Crowley.  
  
“Speaking of enjoying the things you love …” Aziraphale looked up startled to see the demons hand stretched out across the desk to him. He experienced a brief moment of panic, before spotting the red berry held between the demon’s fingers. Of course the cranberry, he was talking about fruit, definitely nothing else the Angel loved.  
  
Later he could only blame that moment of shock for what he did next, as instead of reaching to take the berry, as Crowley surely intended, he instead leaned forward and ate it from the demons outstretched hand. He’d even managed to extend his tongue and lick a blob of whipped cream off one of his fingers before a startled hiss from the demon made him realise what he had done.  
  
He felt himself flushing horribly, and readied himself for an awkward apology. But when he looked up he saw a matching red creeping its way across the demons face; Which wore an expression Aziraphale could only class as hungry. The apology died on his lips. He held Crowley’s gaze for a minute, wishing he could see beyond those dark sunglasses. Eventually he sat back, took a deep breath and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. After a beat, Crowley did the same. Neither of them mentioning what he had just done.  
  
And if Crowley bought Aziraphale a cranberry hot chocolate every single day until the shop stopped making them, neither of them mentioned that either.


End file.
